Problem: If $x \dagger y = (4-x)(y)$ and $x \oslash y = 3x-6$, find $(-3 \oslash -5) \dagger 0$.
Answer: First, find $-3 \oslash -5$ $ -3 \oslash -5 = (3)(-3)-6$ $ \hphantom{-3 \oslash -5} = -15$ Now, find $-15 \dagger 0$ $ -15 \dagger 0 = (4-(-15))(0)$ $ \hphantom{-15 \dagger 0} = 0$.